Mr T
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mr. T? Who the heck is Mr. T?


**Mr. T**

**Summary:** Mr. T? Who the heck is Mr. T?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice…is it that hard to comprehend at all?

**Dedicate to all my darling friends: Yun-chan, Chi-chan, Da-chan, Lexie, Ann-chan, Chris, Nicky, ST-chan, Puu-chan, Sa-chan, Ai-chan, Michi, Janica-chan, Sara and…you!**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga walked down the deserted corridor with a frown on his face. Everyone from five meters away could feel the heat emitting from the flame caster and immediately scrambled away.

They knew better than to not be in his way whenever he was in that kind of mood. He could be in that kind of mood because of a certain brunette, which was no mystery to anyone. Everyone knew that.

* * *

**_Earlier..._**

The ten year old raked his hands through his raven hair as he sighed in frustration. They had the day off because Narumi was attending a meeting at the staff room. As usual, Natsume was resting on the branch of the Sakura tree, without any care for the world when the brunette broke his peaceful reverie. Unsurprisingly, they got into a childish squabble that lasted for more than half an hour.

But, what surprised him was when the brunette excused herself. "I need to go, Natsume," she said, "I need to meet Mr. T!"

He watched the brunette as she ran back to the building, and one question popped into his head. '_Mr. T_?' he thought. _'Who the heck is Mr. T?' _This one thought provoked him to climb down from his perch to search for the brunette.

* * *

Natsume groaned in annoyance as he recalled the memory. When he was about to turn to the corner of the hallway, he bumped into someone, which caused several books to fall out of the person's arms.

"Sorry!" The familiar voice exclaimed as he bowed and picked up the books that were on the floor. Natsume watched Tobita Yuu, Iinchou, pick the books up while apologizing frantically.

Suddenly, Natsume's crimson eyes widened. "Mr. T…" he mumbled and stared at the blonde in front of him. _'It couldn't be him, right?'_

"Did you just say something, Natsume-kun?" Iinchou looked at him as Natsume picked one book up. Iinchou was starting to get sweaty when he saw Natsume narrow his eyes at him.

"Where's Polka?" Natsume asked him. The latter could feel his knees wobbling as he felt the aura of hatred and anger coming off of the crimson eye lad.

"Yo –you mean, Mikan-chan, right?" Iinchou stuttered and whimpered slightly as Natsume growled at him.

Natsume knew their class president and the brunette were close friends, but he just couldn't help being annoyed at the suffix that the blonde had given to her. He was annoyed, he knew that, but he was more annoyed at himself 'cause he just can't figure out why he felt this way.

When Natsume didn't reply to the question, Iinchou immediately pointed his hand in the other direction. "I saw her running there!" he said and then picked up all the books in his arms before running away from him.

Natsume narrowed his eyes as he looked at the direction where Iinchou pointed his finger at. He saw the brunette's favorite sempai leaning on the wall of the empty corridor as if waiting for something…or someone.

'_Wait…Andou's first name started with the letter T right?_' Natsume thought and put his hand under his chin. _'What was his name? Hmm…something to do with the sky…or was it a bird?'_

Natsume looked at the birds chirping at a nearby fountain and then he snapped his fingers. _'Wings!'_ he thought, mentally patting himself on the back for actually remembering someone else's name. _"Tsubasa-sempai!"_ He remembered the affectionate ways the brunette would called out for the older lad.

'_Why can't she call me that way?'_ He grumbled under his breath and marched his way to his sempai.

"Oi!" Natsume called out for Tsubasa, his hands in the pocket of his pants. "Where's Polka?"

"Oh hey, Natsume!" Tsubasa greeted him, completely ignoring his question. "How are you doing today?"

"I don't want to repeat myself, Andou!" he replied. "Where is she?"

"She? Oh, you mean Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa snickered. "And why are you so interested in findi – WAH!"

Tsubasa was cut off from his speech when Natsume snapped his fingers and the blue snow cap he was wearing caught on fire. "Put it out! PUT IT OUT!"

Natsume snapped his fingers again to make the fire stop. "I'm not in the mood to play here, Andou. Where is she?"

Tsubasa pulled the snowcap off his head and looked at it tearfully. "Now look what you've done to my snowcap!"

"I could burn it for you if you didn't tell me where is she."

"She's meeting with Mr.T!" Tsubasa turn his back on him. "Gah! I can't let Misaki see me like this for our fist date!"

Natsume watched Tsubasa run towards the boys' dorm before he was again surrounded by the silence in the hallway. He put himself in a thinking mode, trying to think of another guy that he knew thats name started the letter T.

He didn't know why he was being so fussy about it. He didn't know what he would do once he found the brunette. And what's more, he didn't know why she would pick this "Mr.T" over him! Of course he was annoyed! He was Natsume Hyuuga! No one was to ignore him. Not ever!

He didn't realize that he was walking when he saw someone walking towards him, heading in the opposite way.

Akira Tonouchi –a playboy that likes girls a lot. He was a popular good looking young man with long black hair. He was someone he despised so much just because the brunette was attached to him. Even the relationship between the playboy and the naïve brunette was too close for his liking.

Something clicked his mind. _'Tonouchi…Tono-sempai…'_ Natsume scowled when he remembered the times when Tono would come over to their class to visit the brunette. She would get cozy with the older lad as he put her on his lap. Though he would sometimes imagine what it would feel like if he was the guy instead.

Before Natsume could even snap his fingers to burn the sempai's hair, just for his amusement, he saw the familiar brunette coming out of the girls bathroom.

"Tono-sempai!" she immediately skipped her way to her beloved sempai, much to Natsume's dismay.

'_She was facing me! And she saw that shitty Tono first!'_ Natsume mentally cursed in his mind as he clenched his fists. He walks towards the two as Tono lifted the brunette up in the air and Natsume couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

Natsume went behind Tono and then he kicked him on then back, causing the girl to land on the floor ungracefully.

"What was that about?" Tono rubbed his back, but went still when he saw the culprit. He looked at the crimson eye lad, to the brunette, and back to Natsume. He smirked and decided to tease the younger lad.

He held out his hand, which she took gratefully, to help the brunette up, who was glaring at Natsume. "Ah, puppy love," Tono said smugly and leaned in and kissed the back of Mikan's hand.

Tono knew he had done a good job making Natsume jealous when he heard the latter growl. He immediately ran away from the scene, leaving the brunette and the raven haired boy alone.

"What are you doing with the shitty Tono?" Natsume narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, clearly not understanding the question. "You mean Tono-sempai?"

"Obviously, he's this Mr. T that you're talking about!" Natsume said and glared at her and then he continued rambling angrily.

Mikan was bewildered by his actions. It was the first time she saw him talking more than five words in a sentence, and she couldn't hold her laugh any longer.

"Why are you laughing?" Natsume fumed at her. She was clutching her stomach while there were tears of mirth coming out of her eyes.

"You! You…thought that he was…Mr. T!" She managed to say the words before bursting into a loud laugh. "Mr. T is a toilet, Natsume!"

"He wasn't?" he asked her. "So all of this time, this…Mr. T is _actually_ a toilet?!"

Mikan nodded before she said, "It's the term that we used whenever the Special Class is together! It's kinda like our secret code!"

Natsume closed his eyes, trying to contain the anger that sometimes gets the best of him. His knuckles turned to white as he clenched his fist.

"Err…are you okay, Natsume?" Mikan asked him as she leaned closer to his face, which was shadowed by his bangs. "You don't look so good."

Then he lifted his face and flicked his finger to her forehead.

"Ouch!" The brunette placed her hands over her forehead. "What was that about? It'll bruise!"

Mikan was shocked when he felt Natsume kiss the faint red mark on her forehead. He leaned back and said, "Don't worry me so much next time, Polka."

Mikan touched her forehead and she knew that her face was red when she felt the heat rushing on her face

Natsume then turned his back on her as he walked away to the other direction.

"Stinkin' toilet joke!"

**...The End...**

* * *

This one-shot is totally random and honestly I don't know where this one is leading :p  
Credits to bloodyrose1294 for the edit :D

There are two contest held this month:  
**1) Hilaire-chan's ****A Look at the Greener Pasture: Hilaire's Natsume Hyuuga-centric Fan Fiction Challenge!  
****2) Vione and Romantically Loveless's NatsumeSeries Contest #2!**

******Check out their profile to find out more okay? **

******Make my day and give me constructive critisicm! XD  
**


End file.
